movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love: My Elbert
Transcript Girl voice: Love. (echoes) (My Elbert) (episode starts) (and plays) (At an arcade place) (however) (Pac-man chomps balls through maze) (dodging horrible ghosts) Elbert: Come on. (plays carefully) (A ghost gots him) Elbert: Dang it. (Game Over) (Try Again) Elbert: Darn it. (pouts) Wreck-It Ralph (in Arcade Game): I'm gonna wreck it! (wrecks a house) People: Fix-It Felix! Fix-It Felix: (in Arcade Game): I can fix it. (He fixes the house up) (all together) (You fixed it) (at last) Brushy: Yay! All: Hooray"! Elbert: Huh? (double takes) Elbert: Wow wow wow. (whistles) Brusby: Huh? Oh. Hello. Elbert: Hi. Brushy: I'm Brushy. A fox. Elbert: Oh hello Brushy. I'm Elbert. Brusby: Oh. Elbert: I like your scarf. Brusby: Thanks, Elbert. I'm glad you like it. (Elbert's eyes were lovehearts) (suddenly) Brusby: What are you doing? Elbert: It looks like I'm attracted to you while playing arcade games. Brushy: Oh. Elbert: Because I like arcade games. I win at some, but lose at others sometimes. Turbo (In Arcade Game): Turbo tastic. (echoes) Narrator: Later. (Later) Elbert: Brushy. Brushy. Brushy. (sighs happily) Rocky: Yeah. Brush your teeth. (laughs) Andrina: With a toothbrush. (laughs) (Elbert facepalm) Elbert: D'oh. Very funny. Narrator: Later. (Later) Elbert: Aw... Brushy. (sighs happily) Jaden: Brush your teeth, Of course. Alexia: With toothpaste and toothbrushes. Elbert: No. Brusby's her name. Kesha: Her? Fiona: He's right. Jaden: A fox name Brushy? Does she have a blue scarf and bow? Fiona: Probably. Elbert: Yes. Fiona: It's true. Elbert: That's why her name is Brushy. Fiona: Correct. Narrator: The Next Day. (The Next Day) Jaden: Elbert. Elbert: Yes, Jaden? Jaden: There's something you'll know. Elbert: What's that? Jaden: I've just received a call from someone. Elbert: Who can that be? Jaden: And they've told me some news about Brushy. Elbert: What kind of news? Tell me. Jaden: She went off to find some stuff to aid Theodore, Roginald, Boris, Pablo, and Cornelius... Elbert: Okay. Jaden: But she's in trouble. Elbert: What?! Jaden: And was kidnapped by a gang of nasty villains. Elbert: Oh dear, I gotta go save her! (flees) (to help Brushy) Narrator: Later. (Later) (Brusby is stuck in ice) (and trying to get out) Brushy: I'm stuck! (tries to break free) Poodles: I'm the empress here, Foxy Scarfy, Soon they'll be some working in the dark gem mine. (cackles) (Puts up her champagne glass) (carefully) Elbert: Don't get too far, Poodles! Poodles: Well, well, well. Looks like one of the Adorable Family kids is coming to save Brushy. Elbert: Not today! Poodles: Think you can try and stop me? Brushy: Elbert? Elbert: Yes, it's me, I'm here to save you. Poodles: Get them! Welch: Have gravy! (dumps out gravy) Get him! Elbert: Yeow! (He dodges it as it pours on Poodles by accident) Poodles: Yeow! Elbert: Haha! Poodles: Very funny. Elbert: Here I come. Poodles: I said get him! Not me, Him! Welch: Sorry, madam. (Fauna shoots a freeze ray at him who dodges) (the blow) Poodles: Follow the boy who's him. (Gets frozened) The chipmunk with the glasses. (teeth chatter) (Elbert goes to Brushy, Stomps on the ice which breaks apart) (and frees Brushy) Elbert: Aha. Brushy: I'm free. (Poodles snarls) Poodles: This is the last straw! Elbert: Who's tough now? (shoots) Try this! (Lines were cut) (loose) (FALL, BONK) Lester: Oh! Caldolph: Ah! (CLANK) Poodles: Guys, Get your titanic rears in gear and kick some of their butt! (Lick) Hey, Did someone lick me? (gasps) (Brushy laughs) (happily) Fauna: I'm gonna... (Elbert grabs her legs and spins her) (like a Taz Mania devil) (Welch, Lester, Caldolph and Dolores gets snatched) (together) (The Bad Birds spin) (in circles) (Elbert lets go) (of them) (They Gut Wrench scream) (together) (POOF, They're gone into thin air) (and off to see Lionel) Brushy: Yay! Elbert: Whoopie! (jump with joy) Poodles: (leaves) Thanks a lot, Little guy! But I'll tell honey on what you did on saving her and you'll be sorry! (heads to tell Lionel) Elbert: That shows her. Blushy: And teaches her manners and the minions manners. Elbert: Si. Blushy: I guess we'll still need to get the rest stuff to aid your mother's husband, Arista's husband, Jim's father, Pablo's uncle, and Billy's brother. Elbert: Double Si. Blushy: Because I hear that you're doing well on your spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays. (KISS) (HUG) Elbert: Triple Si. (SMOOCHING) (while hugging) (Scene closes) (and ends) Narrator: The End (Elbert and Fiona Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts